


Blessed Beltaine, Bonnie

by charrrmed



Series: The Witch Holy Days [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charrrmed/pseuds/charrrmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie is celebrating Beltaine for the first time, and each of the supernatural men of Mystic Falls do their part to acknowledge the resident witch's holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed Beltaine, Bonnie

**Author's Note:**

> This was written 2 years ago for skysamuelle at the Bamon Drabble Party on livejournal. Takes place pre-season 2.
> 
> The Prompt: Beltaine Rites- it's an important holyday for witches, but Bonnie didn't expect celebrating it with Damon
> 
> For those curious, it's G Stefonnie, PG Tonnie, and NC-17 Bamon.

Bonnie's alarm clock rang before sunrise. The clock turned out to be unnecessary. She barely got any sleep during the night, because she had been so excited. It was May 1st, and she would be celebrating Beltaine for the first time. Her first Wiccan holiday. She stopped the loud clock and sprung out of bed. She opened her curtains and listened. There was a buzzing quietness in the air. She got flesh bumps; she could feel the energy of the day. She left her room while taking off her black silk headscarf to find that her dad was already up.

After realizing and accepting that, unlike him, his daughter was not going to stop practicing the craft despite the horrible experiences she'd had, Victor Bennett had resumed using his powers and practicing. He wanted to be ready to protect his daughter. He seemed to enjoy actively practicing magic again which made Bonnie happy. He was the one who told her that May Day was approaching. Seeing the blank look on her face, he had sat her down and told her about all of the Wiccan holidays, the rites performed before and during them, and their importance. Bonnie had grown excited with each explanation. She wanted to do everything. She was glad to add more holidays to her year.

They were up before sunrise in order to perform the only two rituals they could together since he was going to work in a couple of hours, and he would be gone the whole day. Bonnie bounded down the stairs and saw him in the living room.

"Blessed Beltaine Bon Bon," he said from his spot in front of the fireplace when he saw her.

"Blessed Beltaine, dad," she returned as she walked into his open arms.

They were up this early in order to watch the Pleiades cluster, the seven sisters, rise. Afterwards, she would watch as her father lit the sacred Bel fire. She planned to light another one in the woods later on. That is where she planned to do the bulk of her celebration.

/

Bonnie chose to wear green as part of her celebration. She wore a long-sleeved green shirt, her earrings had green in them, and she wore green eye-shadow. Her father had left for work. It was 8:30 in the morning as she made her way down the steps. She was on her way to the kitchen when her cell phone started ringing. She checked the display screen and saw that it was Caroline. "Hello?"

"Happy Beltaine Day!" she said cheerfully.

Bonnie laughed. "Thank you. You actually say Blessed Beltaine."

"Oh. Good, because that rolls off the tongue easier. Blessed Beltaine!"

Bonnie laughed again and said, "thanks," as she retrieved some cold waffles from the fridge.

"So what are you planning to do today?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Um, I'm going to go into the woods later on to do a couple of rites."

"Cool. And how long will that take?"

Bonnie knew she was up to something. "Why?" she asked as she put four waffles in the microwave.

"Because I plan on doing something for you to mark the day, and it won't work if you're late," she said, and Bonnie could hear the pout in her voice.

"Really?" she asked, truly touched. "Well, I'll be done before nine tonight. Is that okay?"

"Oh, totally. Just come to the boarding house."

"The boarding house?" she asked, stumped.

"Yup! See you later!"

Bonnie looked at the phone after Caroline hung up. She couldn't think of anything Caroline could be planning at the Salvatore Mansion. Whatever it was, she hoped Damon wouldn't be there.

/

She was packing the things she would need for her rituals when there was a knock on the door. She reached on her bed for her cell phone and saw that it was ten o'clock. She made her way down the stairs as she wondered who could be visiting her so early. She was surprised to find Stefan on her doorstep.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," he said with a little smile. "Am I disturbing you?"

"Of course not," she said.

"Well, um," he said as he looked down at his hands.

Bonnie saw that he was holding some type of food.

"I brought this for you," he said as he looked up at her. "Blessed Beltaine, Bonnie." He handed her the gift.

She was speechless as she took it. Their fingers brushed, and there was a buzzing sensation. It told her that he was different, a vampire. After the initial shock that had jolted her senses, she found that a buzzing remained to remind her that he, and Damon, was a vampire. She supposed that was useful if a witch ever had amnesia. There was still a mechanism in place to protect them.

"Thank you so much, Stefan," she said softly. "You shouldn't have," she said with a little smile.

"I wanted to. I wanted to do something to mark the day. It's fruitbread," he explained. For some reason whenever he spoke to Bonnie, he never thought his words were enough. "And following tradition," he continued as he lightly bounced on his feet, "no steel was used in its preparation."

Bonnie chuckled in amazement. Then she remembered something. "Hold on. Elena told me you were out of town yesterday because you were getting a surprise for me. This is it?" she asked, unable to fully believe that he would leave town to make her fruitbread.

"Yeah. I have a friend who has the right type of oven to make the bread."

"As in an old school oven," she said, teasing him.

He nodded with a little smile.

"Well, thank you. This really means a lot to me." If this were Matt or even Tyler, she would hug him to show her thanks. But she and Stefan don't hug. They don't really have much physical contact. The buzz from him affects her differently than when she touches Damon. Almost like she has to stop to collect herself. "Do you want to eat it with me?"

Her forehead creases from her raised eyebrows, displaying her uncertainty, and Stefan can only nod.

He stands in front of the breakfast table and watches her as she lays out their plates, remembering to occasionally shift his eyes so it doesn't become inappropriate. She's so focused on what she is doing. He sits after she sits, and he looks at her hands as she unwraps the bread and separates it without using a knife. She did it as if performing a ritual, and he realized that that is exactly what she is doing. His eyes shift to her face. He enjoys watching her practice magic whether she's trying to get a vision, casting a spell, or performing a ritual. Peacefulness surrounds her, and it envelops him to. He breathes as she breathes. When she has fully relaxed before performing the next step in her magic, so has he.

Bonnie puts Stefan's bread on his plate, her movements deliberate. She doesn't look up at him, but she knows he's watching her hand. After she givers herself bread, she looks up at him, and his features are schooled. They smile at each other before taking a bite out of their bread. She watches him eat because his attention is elsewhere. He doesn't do it on purpose, just like she doesn't do it on purpose when he's watching her. It's just how they are. In those moments when their scrutiny of each other borders on more than friendly, the other is never paying attention. But somehow they both know the other does it.

By the time Stefan gets ready to leave, the air in the house is charged. Bonnie is very aware of her personal space, because he stays a little too close to her. And when he is washing the dishes, she moves next to him because she's suddenly thirsty and needs to get a cup to drink water. It doesn't occur to her that she doesn't necessarily have to reach across him; she could walk to the other side. They stay close, but they never touch. Touching would bring awareness. Touching would turn it into a cheap game. Right now, touching would end it.

/

Elena calls a little bit after Stefan leaves, while Bonnie is putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"Blessed Beltaine," Elena greeted.

"Thank you. And let me guess," Bonnie said wryly, "Caroline told you how to say it correctly."

Elena laughed. "Maybe," she said slyly. "How do you feel? Does it  _feel_  like Beltaine the way it always feels like Christmas morning?"

"Actually, it does," Bonnie said thoughtfully. "It's like I can  _feel_  the veil between the two worlds thinning," she said as a slightly pleasant shudder ran through her. "I feel amazing Elena. As the hours go by, I feel more and more powerful."

"That's great," she said, and Bonnie could hear the smile in her voice. "Doesn't a thin veil mean that it's easier for ghosts to come into our world? I thought I read something about that."

Bonnie was momentarily speechless, touched at how much interest her friends were showing in her heritage. She had only talked about it once with each of them, yet they had remembered. "Yeah, it does."

"Are you going to try to contact your grams?" Elena asked softly.

"Actually, I'm going to wait until Samhain." She had learned from her aunt during her time away from Mystic Falls that it is very hard for a witch to summon a ghost that isn't hunting them and is therefore still in the spirit world. In order to summon a docile ghost, a witch needs to have a relationship with the spirits. And in order for that relationship to take root, a witch should be calm and open. Bonnie had been trying, but when Elena had told her that the seal had not been brought back up, those feelings had disappeared completely. Anger and resentment are not conducive for talking with spirits. Having an in, so to speak, with the spirits also has another advantage: if a vampire comes to her house, she wouldn't have to touch them to know they're undead. The spirits would tell her before she made the mistake of inviting them in. They would guard her house.

Bonnie still felt strange, emotionally. She wasn't resentful anymore, and she wasn't  _that_  angry, but she was stressed. But even that didn't seem to exist on this May Day. Her father had told her that celebrating the Holy Days and performing the rites were one way to form a relationship with the spirits. He also highlighted the fact that these rituals usually involve performing magic using natural elements. Getting in touch with nature was important because if she ever time-travelled to a period before she was born and couldn't access her powers, she could still use nature to perform magic. She could go back to her roots.

"Stefan came by with my gift," she told her.

"Great," Elena said happily. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was really sweet and  _not_  something I was expecting at all," she said with a laugh.

"Well, Caroline and I are making something else you won't be expecting," Elena said, unable to resist raising her best friend's curiosity.

"Making? Hmm," Bonnie said as she racked her brain to remember all the gifts that could be given on Beltaine.

"You'll love it. Just make sure you get here before midnight. Enjoy today, Bonnie."

"Thanks so much, Elena," she said. They hung up, and she planned on performing a couple of parlor tricks for her friends in order to show them her appreciation.

/

Bonnie finally left her house at noon. Glancing back at her house as she walked to the sidewalk, she paused at what she saw on the window sills.  _All_  of the window sills had what, on closer inspection, she recognized as mountain ash leaves. She didn't have to think long to remember what they symbolized. Someone was displaying their interest in her. Her first guess was Stefan, but she knew that was an impossibility. She only guessed him because mountain ash leaves are a very little known aspect of Beltaine, and since he'd actually left town to bake her bread…The only other guy she'd told about this holiday was Tyler, and she couldn't imagine him researching something like this. The person would've had to decorate her house last night, on Beltaine Eve, with the leaves for them to have any meaning. This day was getting better and better, and she hoped her secret admirer wouldn't still be a secret when the day ended.

A backpack full of her supplies strapped to her back, Bonnie chose to walk to the woods. The Power in the air was intoxicating, and she didn't want to miss feeling it against her skin by being inside a car. She took her time walking, at times wanting to close her eyes and let the smile spread across her face. She looked at everything; all of the buildings, trees, grass, and businesses she saw every time she took this route suddenly seemed different. She could feel the Power building within her, and she was getting anxious to do her rites in order to let it out.

"Bonnie!"

She heard the shock in Tyler's voice, and she too was surprised to run into him. She had just plucked a leaf weighed down with the morning dew. "Hi," she said happily.

"Hey," he said, and his hands were behind his back. "Um," he said as he stopped in front of her. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be home."

"I'm on my way to the woods to perform some rites. Today's May Day."

"I know," he said, and she was a little surprised. "I was on my way to your house to give you this." He unveiled the garland made up of pink, yellow, and orange carnations.

Bonnie gasped. "Oh my God, it's beautiful," she whispered as she carefully touched it.

"I, um." He cleared his throat. "I made it."

When Bonnie looked up, his lips were pursed, and he kept nodding. He was nervous. She smiled. "Thank you."

He gestured for her to let him put it on for her, and she obliged him. After he'd secured it on her head, he softly said, "Blessed Beltaine, Bonnie." He has never been this close to her before. He had really gotten to know Bonnie over the past couple of months. She had come to his defense against Damon Salvatore when he had been discovering what he was. And then she'd left him alone, which had peaked his curiosity about what  _she_  was. Although he had his uncle to guide him and teach him, Mason Lockwood wasn't the most sensitive person. He preferred to talk to Bonnie. She was an incredible friend, more amazing than he had ever imagined deserving. She was also gorgeous, but not in that 'I'm totally aware of it and it's my most important weapon' way he was used to with girls. As such, he has wondered more than once how she would react if he ever made a move on her. The thought, 'I don't stand a chance with her' has  _never_  crossed his mind in all the years he's been pursuing girls. The thought was sure skipping across his mind now with Bonnie.

On her part, Bonnie has always thought Tyler was nice to look at on those slim instances when they were in the same room. But his reputation, plus the kind of girls he seemed to prefer, always kept her from thinking of him as more than just the spoiled rich jerk who threw great parties and had nice cars.

She had not been surprised when he'd first sought her out to ask her questions, but she  _had_  been astonished when he made it a habit. Soon after that, he would seek her out to talk about normal things. He would look at her, and smile, during football games which would make her cheer extra loud. The first time he had invited her over to his house was the first time she'd had Tyler Lockwood in mind while she got dressed. He gave her a tour of his mansion, making disparaging comments along the way which made her laugh. That was also the first time they spoke about the death of his father. That's when she told him the cause of his behavior the night of the accident. He hadn't spoken to her for two days after that. When they'd started talking again, he had apologized, telling her he had needed to figure out how he felt about it. She had told him there was nothing to apologize for.

She has seen parts of Tyler's personality that downright make her wince, yet his smile still makes her heart leap, and her stomach flips when she thinks of the fact that he purposefully tries to make her laugh.

"Thank you," she responds softly, staring at his beautiful dark brown eyes. She takes a step back and shakes the leaf at him, splashing him with the dew. She laughs when he grimaces at the tiny onslaught, ducking his head. "May you be blessed with good health and happiness," she said merrily with a wide smile when he looked to her for an explanation.

Tyler nodded, captivated by her smile. The first time he had thought that maybe the family curse wouldn't be so bad was when he had become aware of the new friend he had gained in Bonnie.

He stepped into her personal space again, and Bonnie realized that she would no longer have to wonder if Tyler ever thought about kissing her. She kissed him back, marveling at the softness of his lips. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he pulled her fully into his arms. She gladly accepted when he deepened the kiss, both unaware that they had been spotted by Tikki Coleman, co-captain of the squad and who had been crushing on Tyler since sophomore year.

Both needing air, they ended the kiss with a wet sound. Tyler touched her face as he tried to catch his breath and wondered if he was moving too fast. Bonnie rested her hands on Tyler's chest, happy to finally be able to touch it. "I always wondered…" she said dreamily.

Tyler smiled and stole her breath with a second kiss. When they became too eager for the public, Bonnie accepted Tyler's detour and went to his house.

"Do you want something to drink?" Tyler asked after she had taken her backpack off and sat on the couch. She asked for water, and he went to get it.

Bonnie knew he was nervous. Probably because he was used to kissing leading immediately to sex. He was in new territory. Well, she didn't want to sleep with him yet, but she did want to keep kissing him which is why she hadn't let him have an out by declining his offer to come to his house.

Tyler brought her the drink and kept an appropriate distance between them on the couch. He didn't want to mess this up. He wasn't sure how much he wanted with Bonnie, but he knew he  _didn't_  want to make her uncomfortable.

"I really love the garland, Ty," she said, touching it. "It's beautiful."

He resisted telling her that  _she_  was beautiful. Too cliché and predictable even if it  _is_  the truth. He shrugged, "I wanted to give you something special," he said softly with a small lift of his shoulders.

Bonnie touched his chest again, tugging a little at his sweater, and Tyler took the cue.

/

Bonnie left Tyler's house an hour and a half later. Her lips were swollen, and she felt like she was out of saliva. They had kissed, talked, and Bonnie had invited him to whatever Caroline and Elena were planning at the Salvatore Mansion only to find out he was already going. She had tried to pry more clues out of him, but he wouldn't budge, so she had quickly given up in order to resume their kisses. They had not talked about whether or not their make-out session meant anything, but she was looking forward to seeing him tonight. It dawned on her that Tyler might've been the one who left the Mountain Ash leaves on her window sills, but since he had not said anything about it, she discarded the thought. The garland seems to be the only thing he made for her.

She found a spot where the chances of anyone coming across her were nil. She set her bag down and started to meditate. On every inhalation, she felt the veil close in on her, and she felt it expand on every exhalation. The more she breathed, the more her Power built. She wanted to let it out, but she waited, knowing the more she waited the sweeter it would be when she let go. She deprived herself for hours until her skin started to prickle.

At nightfall, she created fire out of thin air. Bright, violent, orange and blue balls of fire danced all around her and circled her. The atmosphere around her heated up as she channeled her telekinesis through her hands to move it. She stood up, took off her shoes, let her hair down, and started moving her body, lifting her arms above her to create a sky of fire. Her movements as deliberate as a dancer's, she dropped her hands and created a curtain of flames. Her hips gyrated as she molded the blazing orbs into one giant ball. It spun above her like the sun as she lit her Bel fire.

Her crown of garland on her head, the young witch circled her fire three times sun-wise to ensure luck in her journey for the upcoming year. Her emotions fed the Bel fire. It burned brightly as she danced around it, giving herself over to the Power, the day, her heritage. She laughed and skipped, her sun shining above her, lighting the forest. It turned as she turned, and when she leapt over the Bel fire, the sun broke into tiny, hot stars that bounced and spun on themselves. Bonnie had never felt so powerful or so proud to be a witch. Her hands roamed her body as she danced, caressing her thighs, breast, face, and hair. She felt hot, and not just from the heat emanating from the fire. She turned and turned, her hands held out beside her, twisting her head and flipping her hair in the process. She started to breathe through her mouth, moaning, 'decency' no longer a word that applied to her. Finally, she flung herself to the earth and started to laugh, never having felt so light. Her hands roved her body again as she moaned. She slowly sat up, only to find someone staring at her.

"Damon," she said, unalarmed. She supported her weight on her hands behind her.

His back to a tree, he had been transfixed by her display, her surrender to  _her_  nature. He had waited in the forest all day to see it. Witches celebrating Beltaine was a marvelous thing,  _that_  he had learned with Bree. He cocked a brow at her in answer.

"What are you doing here?" she said, out of breath.

"Watching you," he stated smoothly, smirk forming. "Blessed Beltaine, Bonnie," he said, inclining his head towards her, heat in his eyes.

He'd never looked more like a vampire. She unabashedly checked his form. "Thank you. How did you know it was Beltaine?" They seared each other with their gaze.

"Stefan," he answered simply.

She lowered her stars so that they viciously burned more closely to the ground, so that they separated them. She looked untouchable. Forbidden.

"You," she said, her eyes widening a little. "You're the one who left the leaves on my windows."

He shrugged with a proud smile and shifted his eyes to the sky as if to say, 'guilty.'

Bonnie scoffed. "Do you even know what that means?"

"Yes Bonnie, I know  _exactly_  what that means," he said with a dramatic roll of his eyes. "I would've  _loved_  to have left you a whole bunch of thorns, but that seemed…unprovoked," he said, trying his damndest to make the word sound inappropriate.

Bonnie made a sound in the back of her throat. It's clear he wasn't about to leave. She wished she hadn't seen him until after she was done with everything. It was apparent he had wanted to be seen though. That's why he had not been hiding.

She stood up, rubbing the soil clinging to her palms. "You're interrupting my celebration," she said with a hint of irritation. He still had that smile on his face, so she said, "I'm about to invoke the Goddess and God. Would you like to act as my high priest?" She asked, cocking her head.

He lifted his brows. Now this he had never seen before. He pushed off the tree, but stayed where he was. She parted her wall of fire, and he entered her domain, never breaking eye contact.

Bonnie got out what she needed to cast her circle. She sat next to the Bel fire, and Damon followed. She scattered some Beltaine incense into the flames. It brightened as she held her hands out to him. He slid his under hers, and she felt the tell-tale buzz. With a little smile, she traced his palms as if reading them. Focusing on his face again, she started.

"Let us invite our lady in…lady of flowers come from afar…thy lover waits in the woodland glade/take us where the tryst was made."

Damon's hands moved beneath hers. She resumed outlining his palms as she continued, "We call to thee…come to our rite/witness our joy/share in our love."

A slight wind picked up in the air, the smell of the incense wafting into their noses. Damon had never felt so much Power. His seeped out to join Bonnie's in the air. A light fog started to surround them.

"She is here, blessed be," Bonnie continued, taking in Damon's display. She told Damon to repeat the last two words, and he did.

She gave him the job of invoking the God. He stopped her ministrations on his hands. He took over, caressing the backs of her hands with his thumbs as he repeated after her, "Dark angel, shining youth…as the Bel fire rages higher/thy love awaits in the moonlight pale/bring thy sword to her holy grail." Her felt her shudder in his hands. He followed her tongue as it flicked out to lick her dry lips.

"Embrace the bride that waits for thee…come to our rite/witness our joy/share in our love. He is here, blessed be." He kissed the back of Bonnie's right hand, lingering a bit.

She smiled, and moved onto his lap. She traced his chiseled features with the back of her hand. She lowered towards his lips and whispered, as he'd done after her, "Blessed be," before she kissed him. She got comfortable in his lap when she deepened the kiss. Damon put his hands under her butt and used his strength to lift her a bit so that she would be more even with his face.

They kissed eagerly, and when Damon started taking off her sweater, she was glad that he'd made himself known. He didn't disturb the crown on her head; he went for her grey lace bra next. He licked her neck as he palmed them. Bonnie hugged him closer while he tugged and twisted her nipples into solid peaks. She kissed his head when he dipped to kiss the valley between her breasts. She leaned back to make it easier. She opened glassy eyes to look up at her sky of fire as Damon sucked her nipples. The noise from the furious flames caused her to wet her underwear. She ground her center into his erection as he tried to take a whole breast into his mouth. He moaned and parted with her supple breast. He moved her further back so that he could take off her pants and thong.

Bonnie stayed on her feet and hands, her legs spread open a little as he took off his jacket and sweater. She marveled at his chest and arms. For his part, Damon got on his knees and spread hers further apart, opening her up to him. Bonnie's center clenched in anticipation. Her hands started to tremble when he lowered his head and gave her a teasing lick. She spread her legs wider, enthralled by his dark head between her legs. He gave her a heartier lick, and she flinched away from his mouth, not used to the sensation.

With a groan, Damon set to licking her pussy, the wetness, her inner and out folds. He sucked them into his mouth, pulling them and letting the skin flop back into place. Her aroma and her taste were delectable. She got wetter the more he licked, and he let the liquid slide down his throat. Bonnie bit her upper lip to trap her moan. She bucked into Damon's mouth as he skillfully ate her. "God," she breathed. Her face was a grimace, her stomach feeling funny. She recognized that she was going to come. The closer she got, the more she tried to squirm away from his mouth, not because she wanted him to stop, but because she wasn't used to it.

Damon kept on, wanting the powerful witch to melt straight into his hungry mouth. "God Damon," he heard her mewl above him. He growled, continuing to lave her compulsive pussy.

"Oh geez," Bonnie moaned, unable to focus on him anymore. Her thighs started to tremble and her toes curled as the first wave of her orgasm hit her. "Oooo," she drawled, wildly shoving her hips as her whole body tightened. There was fire all around her and Damon, they were disappearing and appearing.

Damon didn't miss a beat, swallowing all she offered and coaxing more out of her. His dick twitched and pressed against his pants as she put him in a headlock with her thighs. He sucked her clit, his name escaping from her lips. "Ahh," she moaned, coming down from her high. She grudgingly released Damon's head; his tongue felt so good. She wanted him to stay there forever. She hoped he was planning on getting her off again. She almost put him back in the head lock when he moved away, but all of the strength had not come back to her thighs yet.

Some of her come still coating his mouth, Damon pulled her back into his lap. He kissed her and, not for the first time, Bonnie tasted herself. He swallowed her moan as he positioned her hands on his zipper. He stroked her back, smearing her brown skin with earth.

The cool soil felt good on Bonnie's back. She unbuttoned and unzipped Damon's pants. She couldn't touch his member because of her dirty hands, so she used her power to pull it out. Damon almost came from the novel sensation, his expression open as he watched Bonnie play with his cock using her power. It felt like the wind. It flirted with his cock, going up the length and cross the width. He kissed her neck, sucking on a vein until it was marked while she upped her game and repeatedly tugged his dick. "Fuck," he said harshly when he felt his orgasm building. "I want in," he told her.

He lifted her once more. Bonnie braced her hands on his shoulders, and mentally guided him to her opening. She bit her lip in preparation for the invasion. She didn't stop stroking him as he lowered her onto him. However, her concentration broke the moment he penetrated her. She winced as he spread her apart, and she wondered when her butt would settle on his thighs again. He was dead set on giving her all of it. "Fuck," she wheezed. "Oh, Fuck!" she said louder when he finally bottomed out. Tears pricked her eyes, and he held her to him as she tried to catch her breath.

Damon knew she would have bruises on her hips later. The powerful witch was a snug fit, and her pussy continuously spasmed around him as it adjusted to his length. He breathed into her shoulder, resisting the urge to sink his teeth into it. Because of the mood she was in right now, he wasn't sure how she would react, and he would be damned if she was going to leave him hanging. He splayed his hands on her ass and lifted her.

"Goooddd," Bonnie murmured lustfully when he slowly lowered her. Her pussy felt so deliciously full. He didn't give her a break. As soon as she was down, he lifted her again. Her nails dug into his skin on the descent. "Yes," she whispered in his ear.

Damon continued to torture them both, and they breathed together, into each other's mouth. Bonnie is the one to initiate the kiss. It's a teasing kiss where their mouths are opened, and they occasionally close on each other, but they more often just bite. "Do it faster," she whispers, and he happily obliges. He slowly picks up the speed until he's fairly bouncing her on his cock. "Fuck yes!" she screams without inhibition.

The fire around them multiplied, spreading through the woods, visible in the thick fog. It caught Damon's attention. He looked at her, and saw her eyes closed, completely focused on what she was taking from him. "Yes," he said as his fangs started to protrude, and he didn't bother to fight it. Red veins appeared around his now black eyes, as he watched his witch completely immerse herself in her desires, her powers, the day,  _him_. His grip on her thighs tightened, compensation for the fact that he was fast becoming desperate to bite her.

Bonnie opened her eyes, and a wanton noise escaped her at the site of Damon's face. A mini orgasm shook her, and she got louder. "Yes, Damon!" she said, her breasts wildly bouncing with her movements. Her heart jumped in her throat with a mix of fear and excitement when Damon, fangs and all, dove for her left breast. If he kept that up, she was going to come in no time.

He held her up and grazed her breast with his fangs, very careful not to break the skin. "Yes," she encouraged him, holding his head in place. "Ooo, yes. Suck on it. With your fangs," she whispered. She wanted to push it. Push him. He did, and his fangs nicked both sides of her breast. She was sure he did it on purpose when he licked the two droplets of blood that appeared.

He started bouncing her again. He was close, and so was she. "Fuck," he snarled as he looked at her.

He was dangerously beautiful. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. "Bite me," she commanded with desperation. She was inching ever closer. "It's Beltaine, Damon." Her voice was distorted because of her movements. "Show me your power."

"I  _will_."

It was a promise. A warning. Either way, she wanted it. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her. Not tonight.

Damon timed it right. He knew when she was going to come. She got louder, and her words ceased being actual words. She frantically grabbed at him. Her face tightened and she shut her eyes. "OH GOOODDD!" she screamed. She came, her juices dripping out onto Damon's pants.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulled her head back, and sunk his teeth into her neck with a violent roar. He came immediately. He emptied into her, the taste of her blood turning his orgasm intense.

Bonnie's eyes widened the moment he bit her. Her mouth went slack and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as a more powerful orgasm hit her. She gasped, delirious, not knowing which one to focus on: the pleasure coming from her pussy or the pain coming from her neck.

Damon drank his fill, but he didn't let it turn bad for her. Before she could get lightheaded, he stopped. He licked the wound as she humped him, 'please' and 'yes' music to his ears. He bit his wrist and held it up to her. He saw her hesitate, so he put it directly in front of her mouth.

Bonnie got over her squeamishness, grabbed his wrist, and drank the blood that had started to run down his arm. She wanted to gag at first, but she tempered it and sucked. His blood was more sweet than copper. It was warm, allowing him to feel human to the touch. She felt her strength come back and her power surge. More than that, she felt his desire, his release, and contentment at having her feed on him.  _This_ , for him, was a perfect orgasm.

He cradled her head as she fed, his cock getting hard again.

Bonnie drank to her heart's content until her stomach started to churn again. She licked his rapidly closing wound, her own having long been healed by his blood. He took her by surprised  _yet again_  tonight by French kissing her bloody mouth. He moaned long and low; and she started moving her hips again, his act bringing her libido alive again.

They stayed like that for an hour: kissing, him licking the blood from her mouth and her from his until it was gone, and Bonnie slowly fucking him. Only the fog remained. They finally broke the kiss for good, a slight whimper from both.

"We should, um," Bonnie started, her forehead resting against his. "We should go. I mean, I should go. Caroline and Elena are planning something for me." She straightened. "God, I don't even know what time it is," she said, as Damon rained kisses on her neck and chest, half paying attention to what she's saying.

As she slipped off of him, feeling horribly empty as soon as the head was out of her with a suction sound, she had a feeling things would never be the same between them. She had  _told_  him to bite her and gotten off on it, and then she'd  _willingly_  drank his blood, getting aroused off of  _that_. She didn't regret any of it. His blood ran through her and though it would pass, they were in new territory. They weren't going to stop fighting or threatening each other any time soon, but there would be a secret between them. And knowing Damon, and how much he'd enjoyed tonight, he would probably want to add to that secret. She would dive off that cliff if she ever got to it.

As she slipped her sweater on, she thought of Tyler. He was sweet, cocky (a little too much at times), and exciting. She was having fun discovering this other side of him, and she still looked forward to seeing him tonight. She checked her phone and saw that it was nine forty-five. Crap. "You should come," she told Damon. She waited for his answer.

Damon straightened his shirt. The Maypole dance. He had heard the Blonde One talking about it. He had planned on missing the whole thing, having no desire to watch his little brother skip around a phallic symbol. He had wondered how Elena and Caroline planned to pull it off, considering they needed an even number of guys and girls, and as far as he knew only Stefan and the dog had signed up to destroy their dignity.

He nodded once, and Bonnie ducked her head to hide her smile. She raised her arms and with eyes closed said, "My lady and lord, we thank you for your presence…we ask for your blessings as you depart/ hail and farewell." Wind disturbed the fog.

Per her direction, Damon repeated the last part. He then walked up to her and kissed her in a way he hadn't before. A way that made Bonnie's head swim and had her thinking that he just  _might_  become a problem.

_This is the celebration of Beltaine/The day of flowers and the night of fires/the time when wild desire weds sweet delight._

 

**The End**


End file.
